Nagito Komaeda VS Henry Stickmin
Nagito Komaeda VS Henry Stickmin is a fight in Round 1 of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Description Nagito Komaeda of Danganronpa (Versus22) takes on Henry Stickmin (Psychomaster35) in Round One of the Shattered Shards Tournament! Conveniently, both of these fighters normally get past situations all because of luck on their side. Anyways, who will advance to Round 2? Fight The starting scene takes place just after Henry broke out of the complex during the “Presumed Dead” ending. He exits the airplane just as it landed. It just felt great to feel freedom again! Henry then goes off as he decided to walk back home. Meanwhile, we see Nagito on the computer. He looks at the recent news website and realizes this: _______________________________________________________________________________________ WANTED NAME: Henry Stickmin SEX: Male EYES: Black HAIR COLOR: None REASON: He just broke out of the complex and we need to get him, DEAD or ALIVE! REWARD: $5M _______________________________________________________________________________________ Nagito at first, didnt seem to care. He then decided to go off his computer to go out for a walk outside. A few minutes later, as he was walking, he crashed right into someone. He looked at the guy, but realizes that its the guy on the wanted earlier! Henry then looked at Nagito posing as a threat to him that he might get arrested again! Knowing he doesnt wanna go back to the hellish place he broke out of, he got into a fighting stance. Nagito sees this and gets into one as well. (Cue Strawberry Crisis Touhou 3 Remix, 0:03-0:07) Nagito:Alright! Come at me! HERE WE GOOOOOOO! (Song continues from 0:08-2:11) Both charge right into each other trading punches and kicks. This continues on until Nagito punches Henry in the face hard enough to be knocked back. He crashes into a wall and sees Nagito charging right at him. Suddenly, 3 options appeared in front of Henry. -Falcon Kick -Hookshot -Pencil Henry chose the hookshot, attempting to get away as he shot it onto a wooden pole at a top of a hotel building, but Nagito grabs onto his leg and both get flying into the roof. As they get there, Nagito loses his grip the moment the hookshot stopped, and crashed right into a wooden crate, breaking it to reveal an AK47. Quickly, he grabs it and shoots at Henry, who dodges every bullet out of luck before another set of 3 options spawn. -Reflector -Fire Flower -Laser Gun Henry chose the Reflector from StarFox and reflects all of the bullets that get shot at him. One of the reflected bullets actually hit Nagito by the shoulder, but was pretty minor. He decides to stop firing the AK47 and runs off. Henry didnt want that to happen, so he chased in pursuit. Both ran downstairs down around 5 floors before Nagito changes direction and goes into a long hallway. Henry then gets yet another set of options, this time being 4. -Lasso -Kamehameha -Earth Bend -Metal Blade Henry chose the Metal Blade from the Mega Man Series as he fires three shots into Nagito, one of them just grazed right near the top of Nagitos head cutting a bit of hair off. The second and third, Nagito caught them despite getting cuts on his hands from the grab, and throws both of them back at Henry, who fires 2 more Metal Blades at the backfired ones, cancelling each other out. Nagito then runs right into a cafe, and into the cafes kitchen, as Henry STILL chases Nagito. Everyone in the cafe screams as the customers and employees there run out of there. Henry then gets 3 more options to choose from. -Hadoken -Carbonadium Sword -Grenade Henry choses the Carbonadium Sword from Marvel Comics as he gets in close at Nagito about to swing, but Nagito took a bowl of hot soup that was conveniently right next to him, and chucks it into Henrys face, burning his face and making him drop the sword. Nagito then picked up the dropped Carbonadium Sword and runs after Henry. Henry runs out of the cafe with Nagito chasing him as he sees 2 separate paths. -Go Left -Go Right Henry quickly goes right and it led to an arcade. Henry then ripped off a guitar controler from a random Guitar Hero gaming stand, and uses it as a weapon to fight off Nagito. The two engage in a sword fight as neither of them get an advantage. They continue moving and slashing as they move out of the arcade while still fighting, going up a set of stairs, and into a random gift shop. As they get there, they do this for around 3 more seconds until Henry seems like getting the advantage, as he managed to smack the Carbonadium Sword out of Nagitos hands. However, little did he know, the sword then got sent spinning and bouncing around the place as it cut the support of a conveniently placed chandelier, about to land on Henry. Suddenly, Henry gets a warning message that says: ⚠️DODGE!⚠️ Immediately, he moves to the side, but the chandelier actually hit the floor so hard, it broke the entire floor they were on and sent both fighters crashing through many floors, eventually collapsing the entire building. Somehow, Nagito came out of the rubble barely unscathed and Henry actually used the spike shield dome to protect himself. He takes the dome off of him, and both get into a final phase of their fight. Yet more of options of Henry to choose showed up. -Laser Minigun -Gaster Blaster -Excalibur -Teleporter Henry chose the Excalibur and charged right at Nagito, who seems pretty much defenseless. Nagito:NO! STAND BACK! IM WARNING YOU! Though, Henry didnt listen. He proceeds to swing the Excalibur right into Nagito and... CHING (Cut Music) The Excalibur was mere inches away from Nagito, and why it stopped in motion is because the carbonadium sword from earlier fell right onto Henry whilest spinning, slicing Henrys body in half as the two halves slide off and collapse, blood oozing as Nagito looked at the corpse. Nagito:Well, that was a close one. Good thing luck was on my side! Nagito says this as he walks off in victory. DBX Results (Cue Nagitos Victory Theme, [poison -deadly drug-]) Nagito moves on to Round 2!Category:The Shattered Shards Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights